


Make it through to the end

by Authotus



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Authotus/pseuds/Authotus
Summary: (A first person POV as Wanda)Note: The story gets a lot dark at first but that is just a flashback do not worry about the tone for the story.A Special Date Night for Wanda and Vish as they go to the Nintendo store by Wanda's request for a special surprise for her husband to be.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: ScarletVision Fic Exchange 2020





	Make it through to the end

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LosZaros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LosZaros/gifts).



> Hope you like the story!

I've come to notice how different our disappearance changed the world. How 2 years made a huge difference to the way we see today. Tony and Nat sacrificed themselves so we could see it again...so new life could live. Being brought back was the hardest part. I searched the area I was in for Vision but even after going through the portals, even after fighting Thanos one on one and even after it all...Vision was gone.

Depression showed me how others saw the world. Everything you loved was lost in the shadows of the future whilst what you wanted was something from the past.

Those 2 months I suffered more than any two consecutive months of my life.

"Wanda?"

I saw it as freedom. An option where everything was fine. Where all you had lost would be waiting for you.

Before I did it I was stopped by Clint and I collapsed onto the floor in defeat feeling I was forever trapped in a hell people called life as I lay there as Clint stroked my hair crying along with me I could soon taste the bitterness of my own tears.

"Wanda?!"

"Hm?"

"You phased out, are you alright?"

I smiled and looked up to him tightening my grip onto his hand "I'm fine".

"Wanda if I know how women talk some of the time they usually mean fine as they aren't fine"

"Vision, I'm fine" I repeated to him. Vision is adorable but sometimes his logic got onto my nerves just a tad bit.

I was lucky to have him back. By the end of the second month was a massive life changer to the life I was currently living in the spare room of the Barton Farm.

Those 2 month weren't as terrible but it was only because of the support around me. If they weren't there I would've had a second attempt and I would've done it. It began with Lila sliding a picture she had of just us two. I had become an aunt of sorts to her and since Natasha I had become her only one which I'm pretty sure that Carol may fully that spot up.

I had moved out of the Barton Farm and moved to the place I found my love best. 

Scotland.

It was one day when Vision came into my home and then the world paused and I frantically looked around myself to see if I had died but when he held my hand and I could feel him embrace me to his warmth and I could feel each part of my body move.

Life got better after that. I've had my anxieties for what is my whole life so I came back to my normal social life gradually after a long month of slow steps a day and on day 30 I was me again.

And that 30th night we created something.

I found I was pregnant. I had the usual symptoms but I could sense them before I got symptoms. I took 2 tests and both wound up positive.

And now here we find ourselves today. I'm 4 or 5 weeks pregnant and Vision has been oblivious to each hint I give him.

I want the reveal to be special and I at least want to be creative so date night was the perfect place to finally tell him.

We had come to the US again to visit the Avengers. I had told Sam about how I plan to leave for a while and he as the leader accepted. Of course I didn't tell him why but the idea he got will probably be wrong so after I tell Vish I will definitely need to tell the team to not give them the wrong idea.

"Wanda?"

"Yeah?"

"We're here" he told me and I looked up to see the white sign and the shining silver logo of "Nintendo". I had asked for a date night at the shop and he accepted although being confused as to why which I didn't tell him.

Vision clearly had wonder in his eyes looking into the store being an absolute nerd at everything and as we stepped into the warmth of the store's heat I looked around scanning for why I was here.

To find a way to tell Vision his kids are on the way, games for me to fill my boredom through pregnancy (which I was told by Pepper and Laura they both had that issue. They are the only two who I told only because they got suspicious of the questions I was asking them about pregnancy which they did congratulate me on before asking how it was possible which I myself don't even know) and of course something for ickle Morgan. 

There was a fair few people in the store but not that many that you see when the directs happen thank god they didn't have one on tonight because I would not be able to handle it.

We walked up the steps and as we did I began hearing different noises such as vacuums, a warbly sound before a little jingle and some smacks and I turned my head round to see a screen with a selection of games on and I walked to it with Vision following behind.

There were two controllers at the station and we picked them up. It was a joy-con apparently for the switch...I never really got one because of the super hero deal with saving the world every other day. The box art on the screen for the demo was "Super Smash Bros. Ultimate". I hear it's a fighting game like Fatal Fury or King Of Fighters (whichever the hell it is) like that which Sam and Bucky play back at the tower. I hear one of the characters is in this game as an add on.

I selected the game and it loaded up. I was player 1 so I scanned through the massive stage list and saw "Super Happy Tree" which looked cute made out of cardboard with a smiley heart so I selected it.

We then got to the character select screen and the amount of characters was wild. Vision looked to me and asked "Do you want me to go easy on you?". This would've been banter but Vision has made it super easy for me sometimes when we've done a 1 versus 1 in the past and I do respect it but I've made it to tell him to not go easy on me and give me a bit of a challenge.

"Hell no" I smiled scanning through the list looking through the character list with 2 catching the corner of my eye "Rosalina and Luma" and "Jigglypuff". Perfect for Morgan. Once me and Vision fight it out I know what to look for Morgan's present.

I scanned the list some more look at the characters as Vision picked out Pikachu smiling at me like he knew some I didn't. I looked through the colour alts for the characters until my eyes widened.

The second colour of Zelda...is me! Ginger hair and a red costume is me. Wow.

So I went and selected her and the fight would begin.

I soon realised why saying your android boyfriend should make it a challenge.

Apparently Pikachu is a top tier and Zelda was a mid tier. So you could tell how it was.

I took one of his things off before he beat me with 2 left at 22%.

As soon as the win screen came up he was smiling at me resting his arm on the table "How was that for not going easy" he taunted. 

"Well played" I smiled back before he kissed me. My cheeks definitely turned red.

Keeping my word for a gift to Morgan we walked away from the machine and I looked for "Jigglypuff" and "Rosalina and Luma" toys if they existed.

Luckily they do!

There was this casing where they had figurines called "Amiibo" and they had a Rosalina and Luma one in the case. The star thing looked cute and that was presumably Luma...I had never really seen the character before so a lot of this was new to me with some of the stuff on the shelves I had seen advertising with a Pokemon game, Animal Crossing which looks adorable and there was this thing going around with a game with guns and decapitating demons where the character was fishing and watering flowers...definitely the weirdest thing I have seen...but still it looks cute and definitely one I'm getting.

I realised I had gone a bit sidetracked with what I was here to do with telling Vish about his kid so being a total badass who almost killed what was almost a god...I went to look for help from an employee as I was paying for the "Amiibo" thing after telling Vish to look around at the top floor so I didn't tell him then and I got to the checkout and the person behind the counter who was thankfully a woman scanned the toy and I looked to her.

Freckles, green...blue? Eyes, ginger with a ponytail which I might try myself sometime...

"Miss? You ok?"

I have been staring for long and by the looks of things she thinks I'm weird...I'm making a mess of myself aren't I?

"Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to do that..."

Awkward...

"So do you happen to have any advice?"

I saw her squint her eyes at me tilting her head to the side.

"What?" She asked me.

"On a pregnancy reveal?"

She looked even more confused.

"Congratulations?"

"Sorry...I am not the best at being social with people it takes a while before I get across what I want to say so I'm pregnant...like a few weeks along and me and my boyfriend are geeks at this sort of stuff" I began as she began nodding her head and I could tell you now this is her most awkward conversation she's had here. "And I'm trying to find out a geeky way to tell him he's going to be the father"

Her eyes widened. Not with wonder but shock.

"Miss...I don't know why you're asking me advice on how to tell your boyfriend you're having a kid with each other and I don't have many references that fit with babies and stuff but I do know one thing. There are these Wooly Yoshi amiibo. There are a range of colours but there are small ones and big ones. I suggest getting a big pink one and a big blue one and a normal sized one and I guess if that isn't enough put a note on it...or maybe if that's not enough go for a super geeky way around it there was this...Mario video where they went through their life and how they met and stuff...it was posted in...late 2015 if I remember correctly and it had a one up or something...I don't know...this is my first job out of college and this is my first week here. Sorry" the girl was polite and quite honest with the subject she spoke in a tired tone and it did look like she had bags under her eyes so I could respect her for trying to help.

So maybe an older woman would work with this? Was my next thought so I kept looking around. I saw a t-shirt with a white egg with green spots...that's too generic of a reveal even if it's nerdy.

There was nothing much.

"How do you tell your boyfriend you're expecting in a video game store?"

"You're what?"

I froze and shivered a bit hearing a surprised calmly soothing voice turning around to see Vision.

His mouth wide open, his eyes wide open as he looks down at the spot where his child grows.

I sigh looking up to him...he already knows...so why not confirm it.

"I'm pregnant Vish"

I swear that's a trigger word for him for as I said it he began going crazy in a public shop. He began laughing, smiling like the chesire cat before-

"We're going to be parents?"

Running up to me and hugging me closely not crashing our bellies but I definitely felt my back crack.

He pushed me away a but after hearing that and I looked up to him. "It was meant to be a surprise Vish, the main reason I came here was to find a geeky way to tell you and now I went ahead and said it.

"Wanda. This is a baby we are on about...our baby. Do you think that a geeky reveal would make this better? Wanda...we are going to be parents"

I saw his eyes shine and saw a tear fall down his eye...well that was a surprise.

Before I had chance to respond he embraced me once more and he cried into my shoulder hearing a muffled.

"I love you"

Oh screw the reveals I'm going to be a mom!

So along with my boyfriend I smiled from ear to ear and cried into his shoulder. If he was going to ruin my jacket with his tears I will do the same to his coat.

A moment of happiness pure and free nothing could get any better.

"You left your Amiibo miss"

Me and Vision pulled away from each other definitely looking like we have been crying to see the toy in the hands of the young adult from before.

"Thank You" I said sniffling back my tears as they toy was placed in my had. As she walked away I could see a smile from the corner of her face and her head slowly shaking.

Me and Vision were about to start heading out before I remembered the other two things to do.

"So Vision...I heard pregnancy can be boring as anything..."

Or in other words can I get a Nintendo Switch and a few games for it?

He simply replied with a yes only if he checked the games himself to see if they were ok for me.

That I could live with.

An hour or 2 later we came out of the store with 2 bags with a few contents in.:

Yoshi's Crafted World (anything adorable I get), Fire Emblem: Three Houses (a strategy or known as mine and Vish's favourite game genre), Pokemon: Let's Go Eevee (It was either cute fluffy puppy or a yellow mouse and you can even pet them!), Animal Crossing: New Horizons, Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening, a Rosalina and Luma Amiibo, a Jigglypuff Plushie and a Nintendo Switch with an extra pair of joy cons (still don't understand the name) so Vision can play along with the games too and even allow our child to play with his parents so one controller will be left out so anyone can pick it up and join with the Maximoff family.

That still feels unreal to me.

Our family.

Me, Vish and a baby I'm going to have to give birth too which doesn't sound pleasing.

But as I look up to their father I see the man who I adore and he adores me...if he's giving me our baby then he will stick through to the end no matter how much I tell him to fuck off when I'm giving birth...

No matter how much we go through.

Our little family will make it out to the end.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was what you hoped for. I added an extra thing in with the Minimoffs just to get a plot for he story and this was a fun idea to plan out. Hope you liked it.


End file.
